WWF, Gentech-Soja und der "Runde Tisch für verantwortungsbewusste Soja" RTRS
Film: Der WWF behauptet zwar offiziell, gegen Gentechnik zu sein, sitzt aber im RTRS, der Gentechnik ausdrücklich zulässt und kooperiert mit Gentechnik-Konzernen wie Monsanto. WWF-Stellungnahme: "Der WWF kooperiert mit keinem Gentechnik-Konzern, auch nicht mit Monsanto. Der WWF ist als Mitglied am Runden Tisch für verantwortungsvolle Soja (RTRS) beteiligt, einem offenen Forum, an dem alle Akteure der Soja-Produktionskette teilnehmen können, vom Kleinbauern bis zum Großkonzern. Hier ist auch Monsanto Mitglied. Eine Kooperation des WWF mit Monsanto erwächst hieraus nicht. Die Behauptung, der WWF habe Monsanto zu einem Nachhaltigkeitssiegel verholfen ist abwegig. Richtig ist, dass der WWF keine Nachhaltigkeitssiegel vergibt. Monsanto produziert Saatgut und kommt damit für eine Zertifizierung nicht in Frage. Der WWF Deutschland beobachtet die Mitgliedschaft von Monsanto im RTRS mit großer Sorge. ... Der WWF Deutschland lehnt Gentechnik in der Landwirtschaft ab und empfiehlt grundsätzlich nur gentechnikfreies Soja. Das gilt auch für Soja mit einem RTRS-Zertifikat. Wir arbeiten weiter am RTRS mit, weil wir mehr gentechnikfreies Soja wollen und die Umweltschäden des Sojaanbaus generell minimieren wollen, wie die Zerstörung der Wälder. Hinzu kommt, dass der Sojaanbau in vielen Ländern, wie z.B. Argentinien, zu mehr als 90% aus Gensoja besteht. Das ist ein Faktum, dem wir uns stellen müssen, wenn wir den Wald retten wollen." siehe: WWF-Faktencheck im Detail Wilfried Huismann: "Im sogenannten "Faktencheck" behauptet der WWF, er sei grundsätzlich gegen Gentechnik im Agrarbereich. Dazu einige Anmerkungen; Jason Clay, der sich offen zum Anbau von Gensoja bekennt und der gemeinsam mit dem Gentech-Konzern MONSANTO die Anwendung der Gentechnik auch bei vielen anderen Pflanzen verlangt, sein eine "Einzelmeinung" im WWF. Wahr ist: Er ist Vizepräsident des WWF der USA- und im WWF International Koordinator für den Bereich Marktbeziehungen und Agrarpolitik. Er ist also die offizielle Stimme des WWF in dieser Sache. Der WWF hat mit Monsanto , Syngenta, Bayer, Nestlé, Cargill und anderen Teilnehmern des Round Table on Responsible Soy beschlossen, dass das RTRS-Zertifikat für "verantwortungsvollen Anbau" jetzt auch für Gen-Soja gilt. In den 2010 beschlossenen Standards heisst es wörtlich: "This standard applies to all kinds of soybeans, including conventionally grown, organic, and genetically modified (GM). It has been designed to be used for all scales of soy production and all the countries where soy is produced." Übrigens: Auch das Büro des WWF in Brüssel vertritt bei Hearings mit der Europäischen Union sehr massiv das RTRS-Zertifikat und versucht durchzusetzen, dass es von der EU als Beweis für "nachhaltig" gewonnene Biomasse im Rahmen der Erneuerbare- Energien-Richtlinie anerkannt wird. An diesen Gesprächen sind auch deutsche WWF-Mitarbeiter beteiligt." siehe: Homepage www.wilfried-huismann.de BUND: Nachhaltige Gentech-Soja – ein Fall von Verbrauchertäuschung "Der "Runde Tisch für verantwortungsbewusste Soja" (oder Round Table on Responsible Soy, RTRS) ist ein Zusammenschluss hauptsächlich von Unternehmen, die am Wachstum des Sojamarktes ein ureigenes Interesse haben und ihr Geschäftsmodell auf Dauer absichern wollen. Dem RTRS gehören unter anderen Sojaproduzenten aus Argentinien, Brasilien und China an, des weiteren Gentechnik- und Agrarchemieunternehmen wie Monsanto, Bayer und Syngenta, Ölfirmen wie BP und Shell, die weltweit größten Händler von agrarischen Rohstoffen ADM, Bunge und Cargill sowie die Umweltstiftung WWF International. Das vorgebliche Ziel des "Runden Tisches für verantwortungsbewusste Soja" ist es, die Produktion von Soja nachhaltiger zu gestalten. Der WWF will durch sein Engagement am Runden Tisch den Regenwald und weitere besonders wertvolle Naturschutzflächen davor bewahren, dem Sojaanbau zum Opfer zu fallen. Der RTRS löst kein einziges mit dem Anbau von Gentech-Soja verbundenes Problem: Verantwortungsloser Soja-Anbau in Südamerika wird fortgesetzt In Südamerika wird Soja für Tierfutter in riesigen Monokulturen angebaut. Dabei werden große Mengen hochgiftiger Herbizide versprüht, zumeist auf Gentech-Pflanzen. Diese überstehen im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Pflanzen auf dem Acker die Anwendung von Totalherbiziden. Geschädigt hingegen werden die Menschen, die in den Soja-Gebieten leben. Besonders gefährdet sind Kinder. Um die Sojaproduktion weiter auszudehnen, werden Kleinbauern und indigene Gemeinschaften von ihrem Land vertrieben. Wälder oder andere wertvolle Naturräume werden zerstört, der Anbau von Gentech-Soja wird weiter ausgedehnt. Soja mit dem RTRS-Label stoppt diese Entwicklung nicht. Deshalb hat eine Vielzahl von Organisationen, so der BUND und sein internationales Netzwerk "Friends of the Earth", das RTRS-Label als "irreführend" und als Versuch von "greenwashing" gebrandmarkt. Verantwortungslose Massentierhaltung in Europa wird fortgesetzt ... Der Großteil konventionell erzeugter Milchprodukte und Fleisch sowie Eier stammt von Tieren, die mit gentechnisch veränderter Soja gefüttert worden sind. Davon jedoch erfahren Verbraucher nichts, denn diese Erzeugnisse tragen kein Gentech-Label. Die Ausbeutung natürlicher Ressourcen in Ländern des Südens, die eine Überproduktion von tierischen Produkten in Ländern des Nordens ermöglicht, ist weder "verantwortungsbewusst" noch "nachhaltig"...." siehe: BUND.net Petition gegen Gen-Soja Monsanto and the Round Table on Responsible Soy (RTRS) Monsantos Aufnahme in den Runden Tisch für verantwortungsvollen Soja war ein größerer Durchbruch für die Firma, da es sie mit der Möglichkeit ausstattete, grüne Auszeichnungen zu erhalten für GM-Soja. Einige Industriekritiker argumentieren, dieses Etikett sei bedeutungslos. Die Kriterien erlauben die Sojaexpansion und Abholzung weiter zu betreiben und geben ein „verantwortliches“ Etikett aus zu Herbizid-resistenten Kulturen, obwohl es immer mehr Beweise gibt, dass die Produktion von RoundupReady-Soja (in Kombination mit non-till-Praktiken) zu einem höheren, nicht niedrigeren Pestizideinsatz führt. Es gibt keinen Konsens der Zivilgesellschaft in den Produzentenländer, dass diese Kriterien zu einem „verantwortungsvollen“ Produkt führen werden. Die RTRS, die WWF einschließt, hat fortwährend die Option beworben, „umweltverträgliches“ Soja-Dieselöl zu zertifizieren. WWF ruft nun offen nach CO2-Zertifikaten für RTRS-zertifizierten RoundupReady-Soja. Das durchgesickerte BIO-Lobby-Dokument erwähnt, dass die Europäische Biotechnologie-Vereinigung, EuropaBio, plant, eine Debatte in Kopenhagen zu organisieren, „moderiert von WWF“. siehe: http://www.angrymermaid.org/de/monsanto Marc Gunther talks with Jason Clay, World Wildlife Fund (Part One of Two) improveagriculture.com Marc Gunther Talks with Jason Clay, World Wildlife Fund (Part Two of Two) improveagriculture.com Kategorie:Videos